poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
To the Core
This is how To the Core goes in My Little Pony Transformers: War for Cybertron. Narrator: HAVING EMBRACED HIS DESTINY AS LEADER OF THE AUTOBOTS, OPTIMUS PRIME LEADS A SMALL BAND OF AUTOBOTS TO SAVE THE CORE OF CYBERTRON ITSELF FROM THE CLUTCHES OF MEGATRON. BUT TO DO SO, THEY MUST FIRST RESCUE THE MIGHTIEST AUTOBOT GUARDIAN EVER CREATED–OMEGA SUPREME. [ Optimus Prime: We're a team, Warpath. Let's focus on finding Omega Supreme. [ and see Omega Supreme getting torture with Dark Energon] Optimus Prime: Omega Supreme...What have they done to you? Ironhide: They're torturing the poor fella. Omega Supreme: New leader Optimus Prime: identified. Omega Supreme: grateful. Optimus Prime: We're glad you're free, Omega Supreme. But I need you to open the Omega Gate immediately. Omega Supreme: Systems: weak. Repairs: required. Omega Supreme: Omega Gate sequence: completed. Core entrance: available. Omega Gate opens and a Decepticon Destroyer comes out Ratchet: There, it's done. Omega Supreme: Omega: Free! Omega: Smash! Ironhide: Ahem. the slugs Bah-weep- Graaanah- Wheep ni ni bong. Warpath: What was that? Ironhide: It's the universal greeting. Twilight Sparkle: Corrupted Worm appears and breaks the floor under the group Ironhide: Optimus, the floor's collapsing! [ gets separated; Optimus Prime with Twilight Sparkle and Rarity, Ironhide with Applejack and Pinkie Pie, and Warpath with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy Optimus Prime: Twilight, are you okay? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Where are the others? Optimus Prime: Autobots, report your position. Where are you? Warpath: comm I'm, uh, I have no clue where I am. Fluttershy: comm Rainbow Dash: comm I'm ok, Twilight. Ironhide: comm I don't see either of you or the slug I was riding. Applejack: comm Pinkie Pie: comm Optimus Prime: We need to regroup. Warpath: I can feel the raw energy from here. Ironhide: Dark Energon is everywhere. Optimus Prime: Don't waste any more time. We need to destroy the corruption and... Corrupted Worm shows up Ironhide: Look out! It's that thing that's been following us! Optimus Prime: It's feeding on the core's Dark Energon! Autobots, take it out! [ Warpath: My shots are just bouncing off it! Ironhide: Optimus Prime: Look! It's drawing energy from the core! [ Corrupted Worm goes up to the core Warpath: Ha ha. It's running scared! Ironhide: I don't think so, kid. Corrupted Worm roars in pain and dies and falls into the Dark Energon lake Optimus Prime: We did it. Nice job, Autoots. Prime Primus: Optimus Prime. You have delivered me from the foul influence of Dark Energon. But I'm afraid my spark is corrupted. Optimus Prime: We're too late? Primus: I can survive if I shut down my systems completely...but the process will take millions of years...during which Cybertron will be left cold and barren. Optimus Prime: We must leave our home if we are to survive. Primus: The line of Primes has failed, yet hope still remains. I offer a portion of my spark to take with you to the stars. For as long as it survives, so shall I. Will you accept this responsibility, Optimus Prime? Optimus Prime: I will. Primus: Behold the Matrix of Leadership. Cybertron recognizes and welcomes Optimus Prime. Keeper of the Matrix. Leader of the Free Autobots. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah! Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie: Rarity: Applejack: Fluttershy: [[Category:Scenes] Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Trevor7626